


Special Moments

by Sentinel07



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A lot of characters appear, Basically a full-recruit Verdant Wind, F/M, Light fluff at first with romance later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentinel07/pseuds/Sentinel07
Summary: At Garreg Mach Monastery, it's the little moments that make it all worthwhile. Same holds true for a teacher and student learning to be comfortable around each other. As time flows, they'll come to understand just how much they mean to each other. Light fluff at first.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Special Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone! I'm Sentinel07, making my first appearance here.
> 
> For those of you who know me under the same name on Fanfiction.net, it's nice to see you again. For those of you who don't, it's nice to meet you. I'm primarily a writer on FF.net but have decided to experiment a little to see if a potential wider audience may reside here. A few chapters of this have already been written on FF.net so feel free to look me up under this same name there if you like.
> 
> In any case, as I said, this is an experiment to see if people here are interested. If so, I'll continue to post here. If not, I'll stick to FF.net. We shall see. About this story in particular, what can I say. I love Fire Emblem, and Bernadetta is my favorite female in the game, so I decided to write a story about her and Byleth. I'm hoping people will enjoy it.
> 
> Now, I do not own Fire Emblem in any capacity.
> 
> LET'S BEGIN!

**Special Moments**

**Fodlan Imperial Year 1180, Day 13 of the Verdant Rain Moon**

" Hm hm-hm-hm...la la la la...la la la... "

Bernadetta hummed as she happily made her way down to the greenhouse of Garreg Mach Monastery. At this time of day, it was pretty much always empty, as the caretaker usually only came around at certain intervals. This made it a perfect place for some alone time outside of her room. Even with her disposition, she couldn't spend all day in there. It got kind of stuffy after a while. Thankfully, the greenhouse offered its own comforts. A nice place to do as she pleased like work on her crafts or even just to sing a little. Heck, she'd sleep there if she could.

It had been just a few days ago that she elected, of her own will which surprised even her, to join the Golden Deer house under Professor Byleth. Despite being the newest professor, Byleth had already been well accepted by the students. Heck, pretty much all three houses liked and appreciated the guy, so much so that Bernadetta wasn't even the first one outside of the Golden Deer house to accept being taught by him. Both Ashe and Sylvain of the Blue Lions house had done the same. Bernadetta could still remember the rush in her chest as she asked him, only to feel joyous relief when he accepted, giving an extremely small smile that was more or less the extent of how much he could express visually. In any case, it truly made her a lot happier, as she had come to appreciate the mostly stoic man's presence. The two of them had gotten a chance to know each other a little better a couple months ago, after she had helped give someone a mini tour of the Monastery. It was the first real chance for the two to talk outside of the occasional activity. It had started well enough with Bernadetta expressing how thankful she was in her usual shy way, only to run off once Byleth revealed he was aware of her "activities", such as he greenhouse escapades and sniping food from the kitchen at night.

"Well, this time there's no one around," Bernadetta smiled, taking in all the varieties of plants housed there. "I can draw in perfect harmony!"

Of all her hobbies, of which there were many, today she decided it was a good day to do some illustrations. Be it writing, drawing, music, or embroidery, she did enough to express herself in such ways. One would be able to guess that from all the fabric thrown about in her room as well as the teddy bear she made herself. In any case, that was enough of that. She had her spot and peace of mind. Time to get writing!

"Okay so...what to draw today?" Bernadetta tapped her pen against her chin in thought before looking at the plants. "You won't judge me, right?"

"Who won't judge you?" a male voice spoke,

"AHH, w-when could you talk?!" Bernadetta immediately jumped, thinking it came from the plant in front of her. However, it only took a look behind her to realize the truth. "Oh, P-Professor!"

"I had a feeling you'd be here," Byleth said simply, giving that tiny smile again before bringing out a few sheets of paper. "You left your ballista calculations assignment in the classroom."

"O-Oh...right," Bernadetta nodded meekly as she took the papers, mentally berating herself. This stuff was especially important for an archer like herself. _'Stupid! Moron! Totally incompetent! Who forgets their own classwork?!'_

Perhaps Byleth sensed her distress, given previous interactions. "I'm not mad at all Bernadetta. Just be a little more careful next time."

"S-Sure, thanks," Bernadetta blushed a little, partially out of embarrassment but mostly out of relief.

With that out of the way, Byleth took a moment to observe what Bernadetta had brought with her. "Doing a little portrait?"

"K-Kind of. I just like to...do illustrations sometimes," Bernadetta replied. "They're nothing special."

"Well I wouldn't mind seeing one if you want," Byleth said calmly before staring a bit at Bernadetta, a gaze she didn't miss.

"W-What is it Professor?" she began to shake a little, the professor's silence only worsening her paranoia. "I-I did something else badly right? Just say it!"

Byleth was snapped out of his brain by the girl's slightly raised voice. Guess he got caught up in his thoughts and inadvertently stared at her intently. He could swear Sothis was slapping her forehead right now and calling him out on his lack of tact.

"No, it's not that," Byleth assured her. "Rather...I'm just really glad you joined our class. Truth be told, I had hoped you would."

"You did?!" Bernadetta squeaked out before getting her voice back to normal. "But why me?"

"I think you have a lot of potential. Your archery skills are some of the best I've seen around the students. Speaking truthfully, I'd say you're ahead of everyone else in that regard," he smiled a little. "Plus, since you joined, I've seen your overall grades improve. I'm proud of you."

Bernadetta's face was about as red as a Zanado fruit by the time he stopped talking. That was frankly more praise than she was capable of processing in such a short period of time. It sounded hard to believe honestly. Yet, whenever Byleth spoke, it was typically his true thoughts. One thing all the students noticed was that Byleth wasn't the type to hide how he thought. He was almost too blunt.

"T-Thanks Professor..." Bernadetta turned her blushing face away from Byleth. She wondered if she'd burst into flames with how she felt right now. "Um...d-did you need anything else?"

"That was all the business I had. I'll leave you to your illustrations," Byleth nodded before beginning to turn away. "You are aware of our house's mission for this month, correct? Be sure you're well prepared."

Oh that's right. The mission for the Golden Deer this month was to subdue a former noble who stole a Hero's Relic. Quite a troubling situation since it was Sylvain's older brother. One could only wonder how he was taking it especially since he was now in the house assigned to deal with it. Heck, perhaps that played a role in him wanting in at all.

"S-Sure...see you professor," Bernadetta said as she heard him begin to step away, turning back to her attempted illustrations. As awkward as it was, she was happy he came to talk to her for a bit, even if it was mostly on business.

"Oh, by the way, Linhardt actually told me about your painting from the other day," Byleth said good-heartedly. "That's why I'd like to see it."

At those words, Bernadetta turned as stiff as stone. Wait, the reason Byleth wanted to see her illustrations was because Linhardt told him?! What else did he tell him?! She was right! He really did hate her work and now Byleth surely was too! How could she draw now?! In the advent of this, Bernadetta gripped her head and began running thrashing about wildly.

"Ahh! Stupid Bernie! Worthless! Unmarriageable! Your drawings ain't worth dirt! Never draw again! AUGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Byleth was thankfully out of earshot of Bernadetta's screaming, though that probably had less to do with distance than it had to do with the verbal lashing he was getting in his head.

**"What kind of talk was that?!"** spoke Sothis indignantly. **"Do you have any idea how to talk to a girl?!"**

"You know it's not that easy," sighed Byleth. "Personal stuff is hard for me. I'm still getting used to the idea of getting along with these students."

**"Well you might want to figure that out soon. You'll never get anywhere if you begin to calm up every time a girl talks to you,"** Sothis sighed. **"By the stars above, if I had a body, I would show you the proper way to greet a lady."**

And here came another of Sothis' lectures. Seemed like the eccentric entity had become more expressive herself. Byleth just sighed as he was forced to listen to her ramble on. Still, he was truthful in hoping that Bernadetta could open up to him soon. He made it a goal to reach out to all of his students in any way he could, and Bernadetta seemed like she would be one of the especially harder ones to crack. That wouldn't stop him though.

* * *

** Fodlan Imperial Year 1180, Day 8 of the Wyvern Moon **

_"Ahh, that hurts daddy!" Bernadetta cried out as the little 8-year old squirmed against the bonds on her wrists._

_"QUIET!" shouted her father, Count Reginald von Varley. "You are to be silent for the rest of the day. Not a word. Not a peep. Otherwise you know what'll happen."_

_The little girl immediately held in whatever cried she had at the time, cowering under the towering gaze of her father. Just the other night, she had overheard her father speaking to her mother, talking about stuff like making sure she was suitable for marriage. Suffice to say, she didn't understand a lot of it but whatever it was, it hurt a lot. She barely made it through half an hour before she made an inadvertent yelp as the ties around her wrists rubbed against her skin. The look she got from her father was one that could kill._

_And such a thing continued, for days upon days until they turned into months and years. Until such a time when Bernadetta resisted so much she hurt herself, resigned to just being in her room forever._

Bernadetta sighed, reliving those memories again. Times of before she was "taken" to the Monastery came to her frequently, getting to a point where she didn't really bother reacting too much. Presently, she was sitting in class, haphazardly writing stuff down. Sitting next to her was Lysithea, and suffice to say that the academy's youngest student was perplexed at the purple-haired girl's grumbling.

"Is there something you need to say?" Lysithea asked, sternly though not in anger. "It'd be better for you to just say something rather than grumble to yourself."

"Ahh! Oh, y-you didn't hear anything did you?" Bernadetta perked up in surprise.

"You were grumbling so fast that I couldn't make anything out," Lysithea spoke plainly. "Honestly, it's none of my business but I'd like to ask that you try not to distract the rest of us."

"Sorry..." Bernadetta sighed. The white-haired mage had a pretty sharp tongue, though she wasn't exactly wrong. Bernadetta really did wish she could handle this stuff better.

In any case, the familiar jingle of the bell meant class was over. Everyone was studying overtime in preparation for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion taking place at the end of the month. Everyone was going to give it their all, though frankly Bernadetta just hoped there'd be a fort to hide in. They had those right? At least she wouldn't have to worry about her father coming to see, as the teachers had already assured her that it wouldn't be the case.

Before she could leave though, Byleth had walked up to her, getting her attention.

"W-What do you need, Professor?" Bernadetta squeaked a bit. "I-Is this because I got that question wrong?!"

"Quite the contrary," Byleth said, assuring her. "Actually I was thinking of helping out in the kitchen and wondered if you'd like to join me."

Bernadetta's face perked up at that. Byleth actually helped out in numerous facilities all over the Monastery. It was a wonder he had time to get it all done in all honesty. Helping out in the kitchen was something he did from time to time as well, though Ashe had joined him more often than not, and maybe Mercedes. The two of them didn't have many chances together, having only done it once before. To be able to do it again actually filled her with hope.

"S-Sure, of course!" she spoke out perhaps a little too loudly, getting a little smile from Byleth while her face turned red.

Byleth lead the way towards the dining hall with Bernadetta close behind. Truth be told, Byleth had been thinking a lot as well. The two of them recently had another talk, and with it Bernadetta was finally able to tell Byleth about how she came to the Monastery and what her life was like before it. The normally stoic professor admittedly got quite conflicted upon hearing what the girl went through, and how her father induced horrible things upon her just to make her a "suitable wife". The very idea of someone doing that to their child was inexcusable, certain not something he could ever imagine Jeralt being capable of. It certainly explained the girls overly paranoid nature and why every time she opened her mouth she feared some sort of retaliation.

All the same though, it did make him feel like they came a little closer together, with him understanding so much of where she came from and how she came to be. The two shared a rather touching moment after her story

Sadly he hadn't gotten much time to talk with her again outside of that one time, especially with all the recent misfortunes that had happened over the last few months. Thankfully however, things had winded down for a bit and most were enjoying looking forward to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion as opposed to some other conspiracy. Even the fishing tournament Seteth set up went a fair way to making most calm down after such events. As a matter of fact...

"Woah! T-There's so much fish?!" Bernadetta cried out at all the storage. "Everyone caught this many?!"

"I think we all got a little carried away," Byleth smiled slightly at it all.

"I realized there were a lot of fish meals of late...but I didn't think it was this much," Bernadetta replied, still in awe.

"That's why I wanted to help with the cooks being so overwhelmed," said Byleth. "Think you're up for it?"

"Sure. I'll show you my cooking talent."

To Byleth's surprise, Bernadetta immediately took charge cooking up the fish, much faster than he thought to be honest. Heck she was going around as if she was a natural, a rarity for her. Perhaps too much of a natural though as she got a little sensitive with him looking at her work, stating "No peeking!". He kept to himself after that, though the little bemused smile didn't go away. It was one of the few times where it seemed like she wasn't being restricted by her past. It wasn't long before they had all they needed to to help out.

"That was rather amazing," Byleth praised.

"Oh...it's nothing," Bernadetta smiled sheepishly. "It may be a little surprising but I enjoy cooking, probably since I often ate when no one was around back home."

"Well I was certainly impressed either way," Byleth nodded. As concerned as he felt regarding the reasons why she was really so experienced at cooking among other things, the fact that she seemed to take confidence in these aspects assured him. "Perhaps I should recommend you stay here rather than be in your room."

"Hey! Don't tease me like that!" Bernadetta's face went red. "There's no privacy here!"

Byleth smiled a bit, giving a slight hint of a chuckle which only made Bernadetta all the more flustered. Well, there was progress at the very least. Getting the girl more comfortable could only lead to good things, both on and off the battlefield.

"Bernadetta..." Byleth started as they began to walk out. "I meant what I said before. Thanks for telling me about your past before."

Bernadetta clamped up a little, much like she did before. "I still don't see why you're so nice to me. Bad things are going to happen eventually. That's just how things are."

"Because I don't think you're as bad as you say you are," Byleth replied, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to be relying on you a lot, and I think you'll do great."

Bernadetta's face went red again as Byleth went onward to socialize with some of the other students. As much as she felt her usual fear kicking in, there was a warm sensation at Byleth's words. One of the few times someone said they were relying on her.

But for now, it was getting a little too crowded around here for her taste. Time to book it back to her room!

* * *

**Fodlan Imperial Year 1180, Day 12 of the Ethereal Moon**

Bernadetta couldn't quite figure out why Byleth was calling her out here. Byleth said he just wanted to invite her to tea, though her usual paranoia made her question as to whether or not there was a trick to it. And yet, there seemed to be nothing to it. It was just a little private time between the two of them, which helped to make her at least a little more comfortable. Even more so when it was revealed he got them some Albeinean Berry Blend which happened to be a favorite of hers. Seriously, how was it that Byleth seemed to know the favorites of just about every student. Even the other professors didn't know that.

"Feeling a little better now?" Byleth smiled a little.

"Yes, much. Thanks," Bernadetta smiled a little as she put her tea down, observing her surroundings. "This is a pretty nice place. All peaceful and quiet."

"Of course," Byleth laughed a little. "I've found this to be my favorite spot to sit down and relax a bit."

"I can see why. I should have brought my sewing kit," Bernadetta giggled slightly.

"I hear you've been getting some praise for that," Byleth noted. "Leonie's been going around showing the stitching you made for her."

"What?! When did you...oh of course you did..." Bernadetta panicked a little before sighing. Of course Leonie would do that. The girl wore every emotion she had on her sleeve. "It was just...something I wanted to do for her after I saw her working with it all torn up."

"She seems to especially like that design you put on it. A hornet was it?" Byleth smiled.

"Hey I thought it was fitting," Bernadetta smiled back. "I'd put a design on yours too if I had the chance." It took a second for what she just said to register in her brain before her face went red. "A-Ah I didn't mean I want your clothes to get torn!"

"Easy Bernadetta. I understand," Byleth smiled again. "From what I hear, you've actually been interacting with the others a lot more of late. I'm happy to hear that."

"Uh I wouldn't call it all good," Bernadetta shivered a little. "Hubert tracked me down and freaked me out to much I froze in place."

Byleth couldn't exactly blame her. No one would want to see Edelgard's stone-faced retainer in a dark alley. Still, most of Bernadetta's other news seemed to be pretty positive. She got along decently with Petra despite running into a sticky hunting situation. Raphael happened to hear her practicing playing the trumpet earlier and was being a source of encouragement. Caspar apparently kidnapped her and took her to a nice place to cheer her up, which she was hesitant to experience again. Ingrid apparently knocked down her door just to get her out of her room. Oh, and Felix apparently wanted her to teach her some secret technique.

"I don't even know what he's talking about!" Bernadetta nearly yelled.

"That's Felix all right," Byleth sighed, thinking of the Fraldarius heir's eccentricities regarding swordplay. "Still, sounds like you're getting along."

"Yeah, it's been a little better," Bernadetta smiled a little. "Dorothea actually had a nice talk with me regarding some of the problems I had been having. It's...nice to confide in people sometimes."

"I agree," Byleth smiled, before thinking of something else. "I also noticed you talking to Yuri earlier."

The mention of that name actually made Bernadetta freeze a bit, that usual fear coming back into her face. Immediately, Byleth wondered what might have happened between the two of them.

"He...um...well..." she stammered a bit. "He...kind of made things...really awkward..."

Byleth wondered what she could have meant by that, but let it slide for now. The Ashen Wolves leader was as unpredictable as they came.

"Well, still," Byleth smiled at her after she finished talking, which made her heart skip a beat. "You've come pretty far this year."

Truthfully, she had come a long way. Both in the Monastery as well as the battlefield. Heck, she was already one of the more accomplished archers among his students. Ashe and Ignatz couldn't really compare. Sure she was still in her room most of the time, but her interactions with others seemed to be improving. Well most of them anyway.

"T-Thanks...honestly it's mostly because of you that I've actually been able to get out a little more," Bernadetta smiled. "Well, you and Alois at least."

"Oh? Now that I didn't know," Byleth replied.

"Yeah, he kind of reminds me of my uncle so he's been rather easy to talk to as well," Bernadetta nodded.

"Huh, so that's why I've seen him smiling even more of late," chuckled Byleth, thinking of the eccentric knight. "I'm starting to think he's kind of been pushing us of late."

"What was that?" Bernadetta asked at Byleth's grumbling.

"Oh, it's nothing," Byleth said, before reaching down behind him, pulling out a little something. "By the way, I got you something at the market."

Bernadetta's eyes lit up at what he pulled out. It was a new kind of armored stuffed bear that she hadn't seen before. Just looking at it gave her so many ideas on how to add some cute stuff to it. It was absolutely adorable.

"For me? Really?" Bernadetta pointed to herself a bit.

"Happy Birthday Bernadetta," Byleth smiled.

Bernadetta could have slapped herself at that moment. It was THAT day?! Guess she must have lost count after everything that had been going on of late. She was 18 years old now. Imagine that. Blushing wildly, she accepted the present.

"T-Thanks professor," she smiled. Okay, this definitely had to count among one of her favorite moments ever.

Byleth smiled as well as she took it. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to see her as well as the other students with graduation being just a few months away. Others had wondered if he'd stick around any longer. Guess he had a while to figure that out. And besides, helping Bernadetta out had helped with some of his own problems, like that he didn't just have his father to lean on anymore. This girl had become precious to him, perhaps even more so than many of the other students. Oh would Claude have a laugh with that if he got word of this.

Still, it was a great feeling all the same.

"By the way, I'm considering making you our representative in the White Heron Cup," Byleth said casually as he sipped his tea again.

And that promptly got Bernadetta sputtering words out faster than she could think them up.

"What?! B-But I've never done such a thing or even been to a ball before!" she cried out. "Please professor! Anyone but Bernie!"

Byleth's chuckle could be heard from anywhere nearby, as well as Bernadetta's own exclamations. Yes, the more things changed the more things stayed the same. Still, progress was progress, and that was all Byleth could ask for right now.

Besides, given what the Gatekeeper had told him about the Goddess Tower on the night of the ball, he had a certain girl on his mind. Who knows, maybe she thought the same.


	2. Grief and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Some people seemed to really like the first chapter I added here, so here is the 2nd chapter. Not too much to say other than I hope those who might not have seen the story yet might enjoy it as well.

_**Grief and Comfort** _

**Fodlan Imperial Year 1180, Day 11 of the Guardian Moon**

Saint Seiros Day. Given that it was the day of Saint Seiros' birth as well as that of Archbishop Rhea herself, you could call it one of the more important holidays celebrated across Fodlan. And yet, there admittedly wasn't as much cheer as one would expect, especially at Garreg Mach Monastery. Oh there were still the usual occurrences for such an event and they went on as they normally did. However, the events of a couple weeks ago were still fresh in everyone's minds, with everyone taking their own way of dealing with it. Byleth in particular was taking it really hard.

Jeralt Eisner, the Blade Breaker, Former Captain of the Knights of Seiros, beloved father and friend: murdered by one everyone believed to be an ally. Emotions ranged from sadness, to anger, to confusion, and just about any in between at how such a thing could happen following what was a joyous occasion just days prior.

Being Jeralt's child, Byleth had of course received condolences of all kinds. Leonie was nearly in tears as she talked with him, as was Alois. Mercedes and Marianne offered to pray with him during the day's choir sessions. Hilda, in a rare occurrence, actually didn't ask anything of him and even took some books he was carrying to the classroom. Raphael shared some of this food, Linhardt actually didn't talk his ear off about Crests, Annette and Mercedes baked some treats, Lorenz and Ferdinand swore there would be payback for this, and so on and so forth. For the most part, Claude had minded his own business, which some had interpreted as being kind of rude, but Byleth didn't take any offense. Claude had his own way of expressing himself and the former mercenary could tell he was just as conflicted in his own way.

Classes had continued in their own way, but many were pitching in to help them run smoother for the time being. As of right now, with very little else to do, Byleth was in the arena, taking turns sparring with Caspar and Petra. The two had joined just before the Golden Deer's last mission, so the idea of their first mission as part of the house ending in such a manner struck a nerve with both. Byleth appreciated both of them taking the time, as he did with everyone that had been so supportive.

"Phew...you still have toughness, professor," Petra took a deep breath as she lowered her training sword. "I still can't land one blow."

"You're impressive yourself, Petra," Byleth smiled a little. "No matter what I tried, you kept going. You're very resourceful."

"And got the stamina of an ox," Caspar finally spoke up. "You guys kept going on for half an hour. My bouts didn't get nearly that long."

"You could stand to think about your defenses," said Byleth. "Petra's a good example to follow. She's quick to cover any potential weakness."

"In Brigid, weakness means death," said Petra with a little pride. "Wild beasts attack however they can. Must always be ready."

"Sheesh, always being that alert must take serious skill," Caspar put a hand to his head. "I'm not too good at that stuff."

"Perhaps I should have Petra be your sparring instructor," Byleth replied, knowing just how to push Caspar's buttons. "If she can get Bernadetta to improve, surely she can help you too."

"That is wondrous idea!" Petra smiled before turning to Caspar. "I get Caspar in shape."

Caspar's face paled to a shade Byleth hadn't seen since the time he saw Caspar talking with Dorothea. "Oh no no no no no no! I object! I prefer living!" he nearly shouted, before a rare thoughtful look adorned his face. "Come to think of it professor, do you know where Bernadetta is?"

"Hmm? Not in her room?" Byleth raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well...I was walking by the rooms earlier and I saw her door a little open," Caspar recounted. "Now I swear I wasn't doing anything creepy but...I couldn't resist just seeing what that was about, and she wasn't there."

Bernadetta not in the her room? Voluntarily? Now that was a rare occurrence if he had ever seen one. Come to think of it, Byleth hadn't spoken with Bernadetta much of late. Their last real talk was in the Goddess Tower after the ball, and the girl hadn't spoken to Byleth at all since the mission. She got to class thankfully enough but didn't stay long afterwards and would just head back to her room after grabbing some food. He wondered what was up with that. Maybe she was taking things hard as well? Perhaps he should try to talk with her. Admittedly, he had really missed talking with the young Varley heir. Their talk in the Goddess Tower really felt like he had a connection with her on some level that surpassed the others in some way. He wasn't sure what that was exactly, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Still, there was no time like the present, and he had sparred with the two of them long enough.

"I see. Perhaps I should go find her," Byleth said as he began to turn. "Thank you for both of your time."

"It was nothing, professor," Caspar smiled, some of his usual vigor returning. "We'll keep training until we get back at those guys!"

Smiling a little more in thanks, Byleth took his leave of the two of them. Caspar sighed himself, rolling his shoulder a bit as he began to leave too, until Petra grabbed him.

"What the hell, Petra?!" he cried out.

"You heard the professor," Petra smiled. "I train you. I promise to be good teacher."

"Ah hell..."

* * *

Leaving the arena behind, Byleth went out to search for his purple-haired student. He began asking around if anyone had seen her. To his surprise, quite a few saw her but not many got to talk to her. Annette overheard her singing to herself and wanted to ask about it but the girl ran off before she could say anything. Ingrid saw her with a thread and needle but then she kept shaking her head. Edelgard happened to notice her just outside the Monastery walls in one of the flower fields, though the girl ran out of sight after hearing her presence. Oh, and Ignatz apparently saw her briefly in the dining hall.

Byleth's head was kind of going in circles. Who would think Bernadetta of all people would have him on a wild goose chase. Thankfully, Seteth was the one who mercifully ended it.

"Oh her? I just happened to see her heading for the cemetery," he replied. "She seemed pretty nervous though. She might still be wandering there."

After thanking Seteth, Byleth headed back down to the ground level, making another turn before reaching the eastern parts of the Monastery. Getting through the knight's quarters, he finally saw a speck of purple in the distance. It was Bernadetta without a doubt, and she seemed to be hovering around the top of the stairs leading down into the cemetery. Her back was to Byleth, but he couldn't see her hands like she was carrying something. Well, his own curiosity was too much to ignore so he approached the door, who seemed occupied enough to not hear his footsteps.

"Bernadetta?" he said simply.

"EEK!" the girl cried out, jumping a good foot in the air before turning around, hands behind her back. "P-Professor! W-What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing," Byleth replied, gesturing to her back. "What do you have there?"

"I-I have...w-what I mean is...ohhh..." Bernadetta groaned, before pulling what she had out. "Sorry I just...nothing else felt right..."

In her hands were a nice little bouquet of flowers. Given Byleth had been helping out in the greenhouse a lot, he recognized them as forget-me-nots, though these looked considerably different. Different color for that matter. It was only the style of the flower that gave away what type it was. It was beautiful though, an almost silvery blue with violet highlights all throughout.

"Amazing. I don't believe I've seen flowers like these," Byleth said out of genuine surprise.

"T-These are...well...Livian forget-me-nots," Bernadetta spoke softly. "I...actually found a few outside the Monastery. They usually don't grow this high up so I was surprised. There's...actually many of these back home in Varley."

"Oh?" Byleth asked, very much intrigued now.

"Well, there's a system of little rivers called the Livian rivers that cut through the Varley region. These flowers grow in great numbers along the banks," Bernadetta explained, actually being very coherent. "The rivers originate from Garreg Mach, so they were believed to be the goddess' work. Oh, and uh, they even became a part of our emblem back home."

Byleth offered a small smile. A pretty sweet story coming from her. He wondered if even she realized how talkative she was being right now. Well, it was probably best to keep it going before she takes notice and clamps up again.

"And...uh...well...I saw them and thought maybe Captain Jeralt would like them," Bernadetta said solemnly. "I wanted to do something but I just couldn't figure out what to do. I thought about maybe singing or sewing something. Maybe even a treat, but nothing felt right."

Well that explained everyone else's story at the least. So that's why Bernadetta was jumping from place to place. Probably the most amount of exercise she had ever gotten outside of training. The thought of it all brought an honest to good smile from Byleth, perhaps the first real one in days.

"I think it's perfect Bernie," he said, her perking up at the use of her nickname. "Why don't we go together then?"

"T-Together? U-Uh..sure," Bernadetta blushed heavily.

The duo went down the steps heading down to the Monastery's cemetery. The newly added grave for Jeralt was at the end, fittingly next to that of Byleth's late mother. He actually mentioned that along the way.

"Your mom worked for the Church?" Bernadetta asked in surprise.

"It was a surprise for me as well," Byleth nodded. "I had no idea who she was honestly. Father never told me. He never talked much about things before we came here. He had more than a few nice words about my mother though. That she was wonderful in a lot of ways."

"Oh, that sounds nice," Bernadetta smiled a little, before looking down. "I wish my mother was more like that. She's not a terrible person per se, but she didn't help me with my father. She works in the capital, and spends a lot of time there. Actually, a lot of people call her a genius."

"Is she?" Byleth asked.

"I wouldn't know. She didn't really help raise me much in my later childhood," Bernadetta looked down gloomily. "The only thing she ever did for me of late was send me here."

"Well, I'd call that a blessing in disguise," Byleth said, small smile still present. "I think everyone appreciates having you here."

Bernadetta wasn't quite sure she believed that, though she didn't dislike the sentiment. All the same though, the two of them approached Jeralt's grave together, and Bernadetta got down to place the flowers respectfully, offering a little prayer all the same. Byleth knelled down alongside her, eyes fixated on the grave. Honestly, it reminded him of just how little he truly did know about his father, and how much he wished he had more time. With how much he had begun to open up over the past year, maybe they could have had some true father-son time together. Instead, fate dealt a cruel hand in the worst of ways, where not even time could save them.

Bernadetta was just coming out of her prayer when she felt a trembling next to her. She turned her head to see Byleth's hand trembling. His body was as still as usual, but that one movement betrayed how he was feeling underneath. Like that day in the rain, Byleth could feel the sting of tears beginning to fall from his eyes, nothing to distract him this time from the onslaught of memories.

"Professor," Bernadetta said softly.

Who knows if Byleth meant to do it, but right then, his right arm extended out to gently hold Bernadetta closer to him, as if begging for some form of relief. The girl yelped slightly but couldn't move away after seeing her mentor's face. It was only then that she felt a lone tear following down her cheek as well. She didn't move, just closing her eyes gently as Byleth kept them there in that position, no sounds but the wind overhead. Feelings were still a largely unusual thing for Byleth, but this one act brought with it some level of warmth. It wasn't like that day in the rain when he had to shoulder Jeralt's death alone.

 **"I'm always here for you too. No matter what, you're never alone."** echoed Sothis' voice, lacking any sarcasm.

That was true. Whether it was his students, fellow teachers, the girl on the throne, there were others who shared this pain with him. Those who made this much more bearable than it would have been otherwise. It made Byleth all the more grateful for them all, that he came to know them, especially the young girl currently in his arm grieving with him.

"Thanks Bernadetta," he sincerely smiled. "Forgive me but I needed that."

"It's...no problem," Bernadetta smiled a little, a little rosy blush on her cheeks. "It...it was nice actually."

Right then, in a surprising move for her, Bernadetta actually took one of the many flowers she had brought, slowly moving it towards Byleth.

"H-Here. Why don't you have one?" she blushed. "I'm...sure Jeralt wouldn't mind you having one."

Byleth's eyes widened a little at the gesture, before smiling as he took the little flower in his hand. Come to think of it, Jeralt mentioned once about how Byleth's mother would just glow up whenever he brought home a new flower for her. Funny how such a thing already felt nostalgic for something he only learned about not all that long ago. Although, Byleth looked from the flower to Bernadetta's face, flushed with anticipation. At that, he smiled a little, taking his other hand and bending the flower slightly. Bernadetta was really confused at this action, and even more so at what Byleth did next.

Which was to tuck the little flower in her hair next to her ear.

"How about you hold on to it for me?" he asked with a smile still. "I think it looks better on you than me."

The shade of red that slowly flooded Bernadetta's face got to the point where Byleth swore steam was coming out of her ears. Just like that, she rushed to her feet, giving out a very hasty good bye, though not before thanking Byleth for his time. Before he could even give an answer, Bernadetta had already run up the stairs and out of sight. Honestly, Byleth couldn't help but chuckle a little. That's Bernadetta for you, a real sweetheart if you can get her before she panics. And really, he had come to appreciate that from her.

He turned back to Jeralt's grave, actually feeling like he could face it with a little smile did.

"It'll probably still hurt for a while, but I'll keep moving, father," he said. "You're probably giving me that know-it-all look right now, aren't you?"

No matter what, he could move forward with the people at his side. He could spend this time grieving, but soon it would be back to work, starting with making sure those who did this got what was coming to them. He knew Jeralt wouldn't take to him nothing nothing. He had these students who all looked up to him after all. Jeralt would probably tell him to get his ass in gear. Oh, and probably remind him to find someone to give that ring to most likely.

Well, there certainly would be time to figure that stuff out in the far future. Right now he just hoped he didn't scar Bernadetta too much with his little action. Still, he didn't regret it. For what it was worth, the flower suited her.

Rising to his feet, Byleth began to walk away, tackling the day with a refreshed mindset.

* * *

Bernadetta had rushed back to her room, panting heavily as she shut the door. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, going through one of the most exhilarating moments of her short life. The action had caught her so off guard and her brain just couldn't comprehend it. Heck, it still couldn't. Byleth couldn't have meant all that right?

Still, passing by the mirror in her room, she got a good look at the flower in her hair. Admittedly, it did kind of look pretty, and the fact that it was from her professor of all people actually kind of made her feel good about it, kind of like that stuffed bear he gave her for her birthday. Seriously, for someone who had a pretty serious face most of the time, he could be surprisingly affectionate without even really trying. In any case though, it made her days of thinking of something to honor Jeralt feel worth it in the end.

To be honest, part of her wanted to return Byleth's one-armed hug from before, but perhaps it was best to take baby steps. That sort of contact was unfamiliar to her, though it didn't feel unwelcome. Maybe...maybe next time she could return the favor. Yeah, next time she could do it.

"This was a good day," she smiled, sitting down on her bed. Mission was a success and now she could get back to her hobbies.

However, there was another thought that just came to mind. Didn't they have a ballista calculations test tomorrow? Which placed higher expectations on her because she was an archer? Which...she had also not studied for since she just spent the last few days on her little errand?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sound echoed through her room and probably through the surrounding area. It was loud enough that Edelgard actually trembled slightly from it.

"What in the world was that?" she asked.

"Sounded like something dying," chuckled Hubert. "Or more accurately, the sound of imminent failure."

* * *

As Byleth left the cemetery, not once had he realized he and Bernadetta had an audience.

"Oh that was so adorable!" squealed Hilda. "I swear, my heart skipped a beat when he gave her that flower."

"The professor is quite smooth when he wants to be," Dorothea laughed a little. "And Bern's reaction was priceless."

"They seem like a good match," Hilda smiled. "He seemed much happier in her company. Makes me glad too. I couldn't really find the words to help him after everything."

"I agree. Just seeing them happy makes me happy too," smiled Annette, the third member of their little group. "We should all do our best to do the same."

"Could someone explain why I'm here at all?" asked a very grumpy Lysithea. "This is a waste of time."

Truth be told, the trio of girls had grabbed the white-haired mage on their way after hearing Byleth was looking for Bernadetta. It wasn't like she was doing anything important anyway.

"Oh come on Lysithea! Doesn't such a moment stir up emotion in your heart?" asked Dorothea.

"I've got better things to do than talk about something so illogical. Now if you'll excuse me," Lysithea turned and began to walk away. "Still, it's good the professor is happy again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. For those of you who are reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy it. As usual, I do still have everything I've written for this on Fanfiction.net. If it interests you, go check it out the rest. Otherwise, I might just dripfeed it here. 
> 
> In any case, hope you all enjoyed. Sentinel07, out!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter in the books. As mentioned before, I have others written, but I'll wait to see if people here like this story enough for me to consider posting here. Let me know if you like it! Or if you want, go check the whole story to date on FF.net.
> 
> Until next time, Sentinel07, signing out!


End file.
